


Cursed

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass is a werewolf and Charlie is there for him during one of his transformations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at FF.net

* * *

Charlie hadn't believed it when he told her, and if she hadn't been witnessing it, she would have probably still doubted his words.

The blood dripped from his mouth and onto the dirt below, splotching and disturbing the dust on the ground. The pain was excruciating, his bones cracking, canines protruding and mouth salivating as they punctured through his gums. His eyes were burning like coals in a fire, glimmering gold as his pupils grew into large orbs. The incandescent full moon reappeared from behind the clouds, making his blood feel like boiling lava in his veins. Bass felt like he was being burned alive, scorching from the inside out and unable to numb out the pain.

Werewolf. That was the reason for his disappearances on night's like the one they were experiencing. He begged her to stay behind, to lock up and remain guarded by the manor's concrete walls and not come out until she saw sunlight. Charlie refused.

Her voice came in waves, a gentle relief to the otherwise torturous transformation.

"You're doing fine. Stay with me, Bass." She said. Her voice was calm as she tried to run a hand through his hair. His body thrashed against the giant willow tree, its limber branches swaying in the wind like tentacles.

The silver chains holding him down were threatening to burst, his strength becoming mightier with each passing second. Through blurred vision he saw her figure, a white dress flowing freely, dirty blonde waves dancing in the cool October winds. The chill made her shiver but she managed to smile, looking at him like she was taking care of a sick puppy. His face was going through the transfiguration, his features changing, transitioning from human to beast.

The sound of his clothes tearing resonated through the woods like a haunting tune that accompanied the whistling of the wind. A low shriek left her lips as he obliterated the restraints of his clothing. His chest became enlarged, fur appearing on the skin and his legs burgeoning into terrifying limbs. A piercing howl left his mouth, his teeth now razor sharp fangs and his tongue pulsing with insatiable hunger.

Charlie's eyes widened as she stared at the beast in disbelief. It was impossible to tell it had once been a man. Let alone the man she so desperately loved and cared for. His features were wolfish but there was something about it that gave it a human appearance. It was easy to tell he was no ordinary animal but a creature of folklore.

His golden eyes zeroed in on her, pupils dilating as he growled. Did he recognize her? Charlie wondered. She was too frightened to move, scared she would discover that her Bass was completely gone, taken over by the spirit of the ancient creature she now saw before her.

"Bass." She muttered, her feet hesitantly shuffling on the ground.

He was pulling on the chains, the silver burning his wrist and torso as he tried to free himself. The sound of her voice seemed to bring him to attention. The flailing came to a halt and his ears perked up as if he was listening. There was a rumbling coming from his throat, low and guttural as if he was gearing up to release a deafening growl.

Charlie stepped closer, one trembling hand outstretched in front of her. Her fingertips reached the bristles of his face, an electrical current flowing straight into her core at the touch. The wind began shifting, turning almost torrential to the point of making her lose her balance.

His breathing slowed down, eyes becoming subdued as he felt her touch.

"It's okay, Bass." She whispered, "It's me."

He sniffed her fingertips, breathing in her scent.

"I told you I'd be fine." She reassured him, trying to caress his face.

The moonbeams fell over them like a spotlight. In an instant his internal switch flipped. His teeth clamped down, unable to chomp on flesh as Charlie retreated her hand in one swift motion. Her heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through her body.

The growling and the thrashing started up again.

That's when Charlie heard his voice, rising from within like a drowning man trying to stay afloat. "Run!" He cried.

She took his warning in heed. Her legs moving as fast as they could take her, evading the brush and low tree branches as she ran deeper into the woods in search of refuge.

In the distance, she heard the chains break, his giant paws pummeling the ground as he began chasing after her.

* * *

He awoke the next morning, the warm sun rays streaming down on him. There was still a chill in the air, the colorful leaves under his naked body were covered in blood. He rose, his hands bathed in viscous red fluid. His mind began to race, his eyes searching the forest floor around him for the remains of his victim.

Bass gulped, unable to utter her name. The thought of what he could have done was creating a sickening whirlwind in his gut. His bare feet moved slowly, the ground moist with the previous night's dew. He was like a walking statue, his body otherwise frozen as he began to wandered aimlessly. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the white dress. It was lying atop the browning meadow at the river's bank, blood prints splattered over it.

His heart sank to the pit of his stomach, the air in his lungs escaping him. The countless thoughts in his head were becoming unbearably loud, like the earth was closing in on him. That is, until the sound of splashing water shattered any horrific possibilities.

He looked up in the direction of the sound.

Everything around him disappeared at the sight of her smile. "Rough night?" She asked, beckoning him to join her in the cold waters. Her eyes swept over his body in a mischievous manner before she winked.

The sense of relief coursing through him was overpowering. Bass had never been happier.

"What happened?" He said, looking down at his bloody hands.

"You murdered a poor deer. I've never seen anyone or anything devour something so viciously in my entire life." Her voice was nonchalant, like he hadn't been the one who'd done it.

He was afraid to probe further but he had to make sure she was okay, especially after noticing the small scratch on her face. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No. I hid in one of the caverns up on the hill." She floated on her back, looking up at the blue sky. "The narrow passage made it difficult for you to follow."

Bass was mesmerized by the splendor of her curves. His eyes were fixated on her naked body as she swam. She submerged herself beneath the water, blinking a few times after she came back up for air.

Charlie bit her lower lip, "See something you like?" Her eyes once again sized him up, stopping to admire the magnificence of his manhood.

Bass realized then that she was staring at his dick, stiff as a result of her nakedness and his overactive imagination. He smiled at her, his mind suddenly busied with the idea of her wrapped around him.

"Not scared of the big bad wolf, huh?" He teased, feeling a bit ashamed knowing that he had in fact put her in danger.

Charlie shook her head. "You couldn't catch me last night. What makes you think you can catch me now?" She laughed and began swimming downstream.

Bass jumped into the water, splashing into the cold pool and producing stroke after stroke until he was almost at arms reach. Charlie squirmed with joy, giving up the fight and allowing his arms to wrap around her waist. He pulled her against him, her chest pressing into his. The feel of her breasts made his cock fully harden.

Charlie kissed him, their wet lips relishing in each other. "I could never leave you, Bass." She murmured, "I couldn't bear it."

He flicked his tongue against hers before sucking on it gently. "Neither could I." He said, his hands trailing over her skin, running down her back and wrapping around her ass before his fingers anchored to her thighs. Feeling light as a feather, Charlie snaked her legs around his waist, his cock teasingly pressing against her center.

She sighed, the sweet ache between her legs making her body's temperature rise. "I'll be here every day and every night. Full moon and all." She said, sealing her promise with a kiss.

Bass gasped, pushing his length into her opening.

Her teeth bit into his lip, the slight pain inciting him further. She moaned, his cock burying deeper into her walls, fingers pinching hard nipples, pulling and twisting as her hips met his thrusts. Charlie threw her head back, her long neck yearning for his lips. Bass nipped at her skin, licking and savoring her taste as he continued to drive himself into her.

She was wrapped around him, just like he'd imagined. Her body was overtly warm, a comforting difference to the cold water currents. His hands dug into her ass, mouth dipping down to her chest to suck on her hard nipples. Charlie's body was buzzing with endless pleasure, her whimpers accompanied by the sweet sound of his name.

Her nails harrowed into the muscles of his shoulders as her body reached its climax. Labored breaths and a racing heart the outcome of her gratification. Bass could feel the heat seeping down her center, his cock sliding with ease and throbbing as it pumped rapidly into her. He ran a hand through her hair, lightly tugging at it to tilt her head back. He bit her lip in a playful manner, becoming enthralled by the beauty of her features. He touched her face, like a nonbeliever trying to confirm her validity.

When his finger reached her lips, she parted them slightly, allowing it entrance into her mouth. The look in her eyes was playful and full of lust, filling his being with indescribable satisfaction. As his cock continued to move inside her, she began a delicious teasing on his finger, sucking it suggestively until he could no longer keep himself from coming.

Bass rammed into her core with force, releasing his pent up tension and gasping as he expelled himself inside her.

After a few moments, she pressed her forehead against his and smiled, feeling her heart rate stabilize and her temperature return to normal.

He couldn't help bursting with joy, kissing her over and over before professing his love for her.

Bass had been certain that seeing him transform would scare her away, the idea of her leaving scared him more than anything, but having her commit to a life of lycanthropy made the suffering of each transformation worth it.

Charlie was undeniably, a precious gift to his curse.

The End

* * *


End file.
